Fallen
by UnluckyKarma
Summary: Great Britain was said to have been destroyed by a freak natural disaster well that's what they guessed. No one was able to explain what happened even after extensive studies- no one knew what turned it into the country into a ruins. Alfred, a researcher finds a angel named Arthur amongst the rubble, together they find what really happened caused the countries demise. USUK AU
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary -**

 **Great Britain was said to have been destroyed by a freak natural disaster well that's what they guessed. No one was able to explain what happened even after extensive studies- no one knew what turned it into the thriving country into ghost town. Exactly 10 years after Britain's outlandish demise an American researcher named Alfred travelled to what people used to call London to look for any clues to explain what really happened to the country. Aflred however, found an Angel named Arthur.** **Arthur has no recollection of who or what he is and with Alfreds help they search for what really happened to the country and what Arthurs real purpose is.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Italics **= Alfreds thoughts**_

 _London Bridge is falling down~_

* * *

Alfred made his way through the long settled rubble of the old city, his eyes constantly surveying the area for anything unusual. He takes notes on the lack of bones on the ground- as far as he had known no country had bothered to collect the remains for a memorial so where could the bones be? The sky is grey with the threat of rain and thunder, Alfred sighs.

 _I wonder how the people who lived here could endure the rain? It must get so boorrringgg to have the same weather every day!_

A gust of wind blew his bomber jacket and tousled his golden wheat hair, Alfred couldn't help but feel that something went on here that was not natural- his guess being supernatural. He had always been into the thought of mythical and super-humans walking among the 'normal' and his fascination with the thought of not knowing what caused the collapse of Britain peaked his interest and intrigued his strange obsession. But after days of finding nothing but desolate ruins, not even his overly optimistic side of him could stop his ultimate disappointment.

 _It's turning late, I guess this is another wasted day of searching better set up camp again... oh how I'd love a macdonalds right now!_

He ran his hand through the now disheveled hair with yet another sigh of frustration and started to unpack his military green rucksack (that was plastered with the American flag) searching for his folded tent. After a good few minutes of searching he gave up and just emptied the whole contents of the bag onto the mud plastered floor - causing a loud clatter.

"Bloody 'ell" an unknown voice shouted. Alfred jumped in surprise, he was never too good at surprising or scary situations. Alfred, who was now rushing with adrenaline from being scared, ran over to where he suspected the owner of the strangely British accent. His eyes searched the ground until they looked straight into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were a lush emerald green. The eyes weren't the only bizarre thing about this person, no they were just the start of it. As Alfreds eyes scanned the owner of the accented voice and fantastic eyes he came across something he thought he would only see in his dreams, big white wings.

"Its rude to stare you know? Not very gentlemanly if you ask me" The winged man coughed awkwardly under Alfred amazed gaze. Alfred looked away with a light blush coming across his cheeks as his stares were commented on.

"I'm sorry! My name is Alfred-F-Jones, F for freedom, Franklin anything really! I was born in America and from what I heard your accent so I am guessing you were born here before whatever happened here but you have wings which is super exciting and- " Alfred rambled on.

"Well hello there Alfred, My name is Arthur" Arthur cut in. Alfred looked down at the winged man named Arthur. Arthur wore a stark white toga with leather sandals that laced up to his knees.

"Are you not cold I mean why you not wearing a coat?" Alfred commented, confused.

"Well... I don't exactly know to be honest..." Arthur replied.

"What about those?" Alfred pointed dumbly at Arthurs wings.

"Oh I don't know about them either..." Arthur muttered cynically, " I don't really remember anything to be honest..."

Being the lively person Alfred was he automatically tried to lift the sad mood, "Well Artie why don't you stay with me! I can see it now we'll have lotta fun!"

"It's Arthur you git!"

Before Arthur had anytime to reject Alfred swung his bomber jacket from his arms to Arthurs cold body. Arthur was engulfed in warmth immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"strongHolaaa, welcome to chapter 2 :D/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThis time it's Arthurs POV! Which means - /strongemItalics = strongArthurs thoughts/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongbold = sound effects :3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEnjoy~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMy fair lady~!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBloody fucking hell... my head is killing me! /emArthur groaned in pain as he spread his ivory wings wide, inspecting them for any injuries./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongcrunch/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He froze in fear and held his breath. emWhot? Someone is here? This place is deserted though! /emA figure emerged from behind what seemed to be ruins of an old semi-detached house. The stranger had straw blonde hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to be full of surprise and curiosity. He had a dark green rucksack slung over one shoulder and had the most blinding smile that seemed to be very close to cracking his whole face in half./p  
p style="text-align: center;"-2 hours later-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHow did I end up here? /emArthur sat around a roaring fire wrapped in the strangers bomber jacket that was surprisingly warm. The grey sky had turned completely black now with the turn of night. The stranger had told Arthur his name was Alfred-F-Jones and that he was from a place called America and was visiting this place for a research project. Arthur noted that Alfred didn't have wings unlike Arthur, emweird. /em"Hope you're hungry, I know I sure am! Also ya mind I ask ya some questions about ya-self yeh?" Arthur jumped at the sound of Alfred talking. "It's yourself emnot/em ya-self, seriously learn English!" Arthur scowled./p  
p style="text-align: left;""For an angel ya sure are grouchy Artie!" Alfred chuckled, coming round to sit next to Arthur on the dirty floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Angel? Whot are you on about?" Arthur An angel? That's ludicrous I am the same as him, save for the wings./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ya! You're obvs' one Artie, I mean ya have this cool glow boutcha and don't forget the wings!" Alfred said childishly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am just like you! You wanker!" replied Arthur, emthis is absolute rubbish./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure sure Artie" Alfred grinned, "well at least answer one question for me ok? So what is an angel like you doing here! This place is broken and in ruins!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm not sure..." mumbled Arthur/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ehhh that sucks! Wontcha tell me anything Artie! I mean it sounds like you are from around here, the accent and everything goes" Alfred pouts./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Arthur pulls his knees into his stomach and pulls his wings to shelter his face from Alfreds questioning gaze. Without Arthur realizing, Alfred crawled over to Arthur and pealed his wings from his masking his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sorry Artie for making ya feel bad! I don't mind honestly, maybe we can help each other!" Alfred smiles another of his thousand watt smiles whilst looking straight at the angel. Arthur turned his face away, a blush spreading across his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I don't see how I can help you, I cant remember anything," Arthur mutters./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well how bout I try help you remember where ya came from! I bet ya memories are just blocked or somethin' all we need to do is try get them to surface!" Alfred says excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess we could try but still how would we find a place that could have-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry bout that now Artie, I'm sure after a good nights sleep we'll have plenty of ideas, after all I am the hero to help the angel in distress!" Alfred says proudly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am not a bloody angel in demisters you complete twat, and I do not need any 'heros' help!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeaahh Artie keep telling yaself that" Alfred winks playfully./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBloody idiot.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyyy welcome back!**

 **I am simply on 'roll' today, 3 chapters in 1 day? Whaaat is this sorcery :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

 _Italics =_ _ **Alfreds thoughts**_

 **Bold = Sound effects**

 **Alfreds POV by the wayy**

 _Build it up with wood and clay~_

 _I am currently sleeping within 5 meters of an angel... Well I'd never thought I would be able to say that!_ Alfred lay on his blow up matress silently by the dying fire, he had heroically given Arthur his bomber jacket and his duvet as the angel would die of hypothermia by the time the sun was up as he was visibly shaking in his thin toga. _Wonder if he knows what happened to this place, I still cant believe he is an angel..._

"Will you stop mumbling, I am trying to get some sleep here" the grouchy angel groaned, irritated. Alfred jumped in surprise, he hadn't realized he had said it aloud, _oops._

"Heh sorry Artie" Alfred paused, "hey Artie?"

Arthur groaned at the pet name,"Whot?"

"Ever wanted to know what happened here, I mean ya know... its your home right?" Alfred said seriously.

Startled by the usually loud mans serious tone Arthur answered, "Well, I cannot remember anything until around eight hours ago, I have a feeling this is my home despite not knowing if I was truthfully born here so... I do like some good mysteries so if you do not mind me tagging along with you, not like I have anything better to do since I cant remember anything..."

Alfred got a warm feeling as Arthurs suggested tagging along with him, it was starting to get lonely and the grouchy possibly British angel was the most fun angel he had ever met (and the only angel he had ever met but that doesn't matter). He was really growing fond of the angel.

"Awesome Artie! 'Cos I am sucha hero I shall let ya tag along with me 'cos wouldn't want ya to get hurt specially becos' you're an angel, don't wanna be on Gods naughty list!" Alfred joked.

"Bloody wanker, I don't need a hero, as I said I just like mysteries and that is the only reason I am coming with you. Also God doesn't have a naughty list you twat!" Arthur fumed.

"Oh ya! haha I confused Santa with God, ooops!"

"Go to bed you absolute idiot! Go to bed!" Arthur said as he threw a piece of brick at Alfred.

Narrowly dodging the brick by rolling off his mattress the blue eyed man laughed, "Night Artie! Love ya!" _Arthur is so much fun! Hope he stays with me for a while, but I got to remember to hide him if I see anyone, they would certainly take him away because his wings, Im the hero I will protect him! Love you Artie..._ Alfred was fast asleep snoring, much to annoyance of the angel but eventually the green and blue eyed men were both fast asleep.

-In the morning-

"Hey Artie~ wake up sleepy pants~!" Alfred said, kneeling over the sleeping angel. _He looks so peaceful, kinda cute. Wait did I just call another man cute, aww man this place is making me go crazy._ Arthur was wrapped up in a cocoon of Alfreds bomber jacket and the duvet with his wings tucked ontop of his shoulder blades.

"Ehh" Arthur mumbled as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes only to get a full view of Alfreds great smile "Whot the bloody hell are you doing!" Arthur shrieked.

"Just waking you up silly! Come on Ive been awake for ages already, I have packed and all I need to do now is wake ya up so dah dahh!" Alfreds smile faltered, "unless you don't want to come with me of course... I mean.."

Sensing the other mans sadness and feeling uncomfortable Arthur answered, "Course not you git! Why would I pass up a mystery right? Come on lets pack up the duvet and go, sorry for making you wait."

"Awesome!" _For a second there I thought Arthur didn't want to come, phew, "_ Lets go! You can keep the jacket if ya want" Arthur nodded his hed as a silent yes and after a struggle of trying to fit the duvet into the rucksack they were off.


End file.
